


Lovely Art

by Freeandbored



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 21:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18455255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freeandbored/pseuds/Freeandbored
Summary: An unusual petition that turns into more...





	Lovely Art

Lars waited for her; he wasn’t really convinced of what were Mei’s truly intentions. She was a talented artist, no one could say the contrary, but this was very embarrassing, at least in his opinion.

“Bunny, I want to draw you” she told him that morning.

He didn’t find anything wrong in her petition, she had done it before, but then she added:

“Naked”

He almost spit his coffee; his face turned red up to his ears. Mei smiled, and then she explained him, maybe to make him feel comfortable.

“I mean not completely naked. I’d like to draw some muscles, and your body is perfect for this. Also this work will be only for my eyes, I promise”

She didn’t have to insist. He sighed and accepted. How to say no to that woman anyways? It seemed fair. He had written some erotic poems about her… something very different from the love letters he used to write her. It started as a joke between them, but she loved them and asked him to read them. However, this wasn’t the same.

Mei returned to the room and looked at him up and down. He looked away.

“I didn’t think it was necessary to take off my boxers”

“It’s ok, don’t worry” she said, smiling. _He doesn’t have to be so shy; after all, I had seen him naked before_ , she thought.

She indicated him to take a sit; she approached to help him to find the perfect pose, but he was too tense. It was the same with him every time, like when she taught him to dance. Lars could be confident and serious, but for things of this kind, he became awkward and clumsy. Mei thought that it was an adorable side of him.

“I’m going to mess your hair up, I want you to look relaxed” she said.

Once they found the ideal pose, she proceeded to work. She observed him carefully; she loved his profile, his straight nose and his strong jawline. Also his body was great; she adored his back, his arms and his torso… everything on him was amazing, she thought.

He looked like one of those perfect sculptures, like those ones they saw when they went to Italy. That was an unforgettable trip. It was a present from him, he knew that it was her biggest illusion and he made it reality. They were there for five wonderful days, visiting museums, admiring the architecture, enjoying the cuisine, and getting lost quite often.

The entire trip was like a dream, and now it was one of her most precious memories, especially, because she was sharing it with him. Just thinking about it made her sigh and smile.

“I hope you don’t get too tired in that position” she said.

“I’m fine”

He could hardly see her; he liked to see her drawing and painting but he didn’t have to move either and he knew she was focused. She had her own room to work peacefully; but sometimes she spent hours in the garden just to draw all the flowers in bloom. He admired her work.

They talked about mindless things while she drew, and later both remained silent. After a while, she said he could rest. She had finished the drawing and she showed it to him.

He was amazed. How she made him look like that? He wondered. Even though she told him he was attractive, he had never felt that way. “Scary” was the most common adjective people used to describe him, and he was very aware of it.

“What’s wrong?” she asked him. “You didn’t like it?”

“I like it. It’s a splendid work; it’s just that do I really look like that?”

“Yes, you do. This is how I see you”

Then she got close to him. She looked him in the eyes and smiled.

“Lars, you are wonderful, not only in the outside, but also in the inside. You are intelligent, sweet and kind”

He blushed, but he knew she was being honest. She caressed his hair and then she kissed his forehead, his nose, both cheeks and finally his lips. He kissed her back, with the same sweetness. Then their foreheads touched.

“I love you, Bunny”

“I love you too” He smiled and kissed her again and again, getting her closer. Mei giggled and took his hand to go to the bedroom.

He undressed her slowly between kisses and caresses. Then he put her softly in the bed, he continued kissing her, enjoying her soft and warm nudity. Mei felt like melting, she was ready for him, she was eager, waiting for him.

They made love with passion and tenderness, the only thing he wanted to hear was her lovely moans full of pure pleasure, touching every centimeter of her body and breathing her sweet perfume.

She required him with amorous kisses. She felt his lovely but lustful moves, being gentle at first but later she asked him for more, wrapping her legs around his hip. Then they made eye contact, both could recognize love and desire in each other’s eyes.

A last move and both moaned satisfied and tired. He separated, trying to breathe calmly. She smiled and cupped his face with her hands. He took one of her hands to kiss her palm and her wrist. He looked at her in the eyes, and then she pulled him to kiss him tenderly.

“You are wonderful” she said.

“You too” He smiled and gave her another kiss.

She thought she’d finish the drawing later, for the moment, she wanted to enjoy his tenderness and pamper him a lot.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A very simple story, I hope you liked it and sorry for the gramma mistakes ^^


End file.
